


Locker-Room Fun

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass stink, Barebacking, Cum Farts, Felching, Jock Kink, Locker Room, M/M, Man stink, Scent Kink, Teen Stink, jockstrap, kiiind of, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: *If you're still taking prompts: either scott teaching liam to control his wolf senses but liam can't with hot sweaty scott or pervy security guard parish and the school lockeroom*From my Tumblr, hope you like :3





	Locker-Room Fun

“What three things cannot long be hidden, Liam! Say it!” Scott growled, pushing the younger wolf up against lockers, knowing he was doing nothing to help with his anger, but he couldn’t help it. The pheromones in the locker room were all over the place, and he wanted to take deep breaths through his mouth. Taste the teen stink while jerking off, wet foreskin making loud smacking noises. Fuck, he could already see it. But Liam wasn’t taking to the calls on the field very well, even though it was totally his fault he’d been benched. Scott was pretty sure that other kid was going to need stitches. He prayed he wouldn’t press charges.  
“I don’t give a fuck about your stupid mantra!” Liam roared, fangs making his words rough, spit flying as he dropped to the floor, clawing his uniform to shreds just to get it off. The scent of his own sweat and musk pouring from the fabric, hitting him in waves, and doing something- little, but nonetheless something to anchor him. His own scent was ripe, and after tossing his shoes across the room, the smell of his feet even more so. They stank, he stank. He smelled like a fucking boy who hadn’t showered in a week, dumped in a bucket of sweat. Licking his fangs, and letting his wolf take over completely, he tore through the fabric of his shorts, and pulled the pouch of his wet jock aside to flap his dick in the air. Wafts of it making his nose twitch as he chubbed up and began to stroke it. Running a claw along his hard nipples with the other hand, careful not to break the skin as they began sensitive instantly.  
Scott watched with an open mouth, heaving as he kicked out of his own shorts, having gone commando to the game, as he’d only be assisting the coach. Fat crooked cock leaning to the right as he slid his hands along it, jerking up swiftly to make his nuts swing, sending his scent Lima’s way, and watching as the boys eyes flashed in challenge. He knee walked over to Scott sniffing along the length of his cock as he stroked it, spreading the intense amounts of pre along the length to make it slick and shiny. Leaving his own small, but thick cock to bob in the air between his legs, Liam reached around his Alpha to spread his ass. Sliding knuckles along the swamped hairy crack to gather the stink, before bringing it back to rub along the shaft of Scott’s cock. The scent in the room kicking up ten thousand notches, as dirty dick and dirty cock mingled.  
Liam’s mouth watered, but he refused to taste, otherwise the smell would be gone. He tensed slightly at the sound of the locker room doors opening, only to ease back into fucking into his fist, and huffing along Scott’s cock like t was covered in coke, and Liam needed the biggest fix of his life.  
“Heard some crazy shit out there, you guys alright…Jesus.” Parrish breathed, dropping his flashlight, pupils dilating as the light bounced off of the two teen bodies- Scott’s more leaner, tanner body towering over Liam’s. Thick and plump with muscle and fat in all the right places. Hair a wild mess, wet and dangling in front of his face. The face currently worshiping Scott’s cock. He could feel his own monster cock lengthen in his khakis, smirking despite himself as Liam’s gaze shot over to the snake making its way down his pant leg. After a jerked nod from Scott, he went back to lock the doors, before tugging his pants down to stretch across his thick thighs, cock swinging free, and spitting across the floor as it did so. A good foot or so long, nearing the girth Liam had, he beat them both out, and Scott may have been the Alpha, but he knew who truly deserved to be pleased that night.  
With little prep, Parrish managed to fuck half of his cock into Liam’s ass, sitting back on a bench and resting his upper half against the row of lockers as Liam took charge and rode him- ass not used to anything, much less a cock the size of Jordan’s, so it wasnt long before his pretty pink hole was fluttering around him- farting on every other thrust, making his cock warm, and the room stink even more. Impossibly so, really. Red, yellow, and orange eyes glowed in the dim light of the room as they fucked. Growling and roaring when they came. Liam’s ass taking every drop of Jordan’s load, as he swallowed down Scott’s sour one. Baring down and farting it all back onto the deputies lap, only to turn around and kitten lick it all back up.  
“Your cock. My cock. His cock.” Liam sighed, once they’d all settled, if not a little uncomfortably, on the floor. Catching their breath before the game was over, and they’d have to get dressed. “What?’ Scott mumbled, giggling at the way Parrish was snuffling against his raunchy pit. “Three things that won’t long be hidden. Our cocks. That makes three.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked, check out my Tumblr for shorter, nasty captions for teen wolf men Look-alikes ;D
> 
> https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
